Oxidative stress has been indicated to cause or contribute to certain diseases and disorders. A number of methods and compositions have been suggested to decrease, prevent, or ameliorate conditions associated with chronic or acute oxidative stress. However, many of the mechanisms are not fully understood, and there remains a need for further compositions and therapeutic methods.